


Nella danza degl'incubi

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La cosa che più mi ricordo di questo cartone, era il senso di angoscia che mi trasmetteva nelle cose più comuni.Perciò ho cercato di ricrearlo in questa drabble su Martin e Diana in un'apparente semplice notte di sonno.





	Nella danza degl'incubi

Nella danza degl'incubi

Le pareti di legno della stanza erano illuminati dalla luce vermiglia che veniva emanata da un teschio dalla forma allungata, decorato con dei simboli incisi nell’osso.

Martin allungò una mano nel sonno, con un mugolio, sfiorando la spalla nuda di Diana. Alcune ciocche dei lunghi capelli lisci e castani scivolarono sulla pelle color carne della giovane.

Diana teneva il capo appoggiato sul petto di Martin, che si alzava e abbassava regolare e con una mano gli stringeva il muscolo del braccio.

Dalla stanza accanto provenivano dei versi rochi e gutturali, frammisti a spezzoni di parole preistoriche.

Dalla finestra socchiusa entrò una farfalla nera.

 

[103].

 


End file.
